Rebel
by DarkBlossom14
Summary: Ami Haruno is popular, pretty and rich. Her life is perfect to say the least, that is until her beautiful, rebelious twin sister Sakura Haruno shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: No I do NOT own Naruto. :P**

** REBEL**

Ami Haruno stood in front of the mirror, and examined herself. She had long, very light pink hair, and very light green eyes. She had nice facial features, her lips were on the thinner side, and she had a small, thin nose, she was all in all...pretty.

She sighed and put on a smile, preparing herself for another day of school. Another day of hearing how great she was, another day of walking around with her nose up in the air, looking down on everyone. And another day of trying to win Uchiha Sasuke's heart.

When she arrived at school, the day went by without any big events happening. After school Ami and her two best friends, Yumi and Tia headed to Ami's house, as soon as they stepped inside they could hear Ami's parents yelling about something.

"Whats going in?" Yumi asked while placing her bag on the kitchen table.

"I have no idea." Ami said, she was looking at the stair case when her mother came down the stairs.

"Guess what honey!" Her mother calaimed when she saw Ami. "Your sister is coming home!"

Ami's eyes widened. Her mother not noticing skipped out of the room, humming. Yumi and Tia looked over at Ami, both very confused.

"You have a...sister?" Tia asked in a unsure voice.

There was a pause before Ami replied. "Yeah...a twin sister...her name is Sakura."

Yumi and Tia gasped.

"You have had a twin sister all this time and you didn't tell us! Why!" Yumi exclaimed.

"I'm not supposed to talk about her...well, acually...I just don't like to...thats why my parents were fighting...because my dad doesn't think Sakura should live with us." Ami explained.

"Why?" Tia asked

"Because she's a rebel...as my dad puts it. She used to live with us, but she didn't follow the rules, and so my parents sent her to a super strict, all girls school."

"Oh." Both girls said when Ami finished talking. There was a long, silent moment, then Tia spoke up.

"What is she like...your sister?"

"I guess you'll find out soon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Ami was sitting in class, and she nervous. Tia and Yumi came to sit by her and Ami nearly fell out of her seat.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Tia asked once Ami had composed herself.

"Because she's coming today...she'll be in this class." Ami said.

"Who?" Yumi asked, confused.

"My sister."

They all went silent after that, but little did they know that Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji were sitting behind them, and they had heard everything.

"Dude, did she just say sister?" Naurto whispered to his friends.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Replied Neji.

"Do you think her sister will be a bitch like her?" Naruto asked. The other two boys smirked.

"We will see." Sasuke said and he looked up at the classroom door to see Sakura Haruno walk in.

Everybody was silent as Sakura stepped up to the front of the room, the students took in the sight of Sakura. She had short pink hair, and big dark green eyes, she had full lips, and a tall, slim, perfect figure to match. She was dressed in black cargo pants, a red tube top, and a black half-jaket. To say the least she was beautiful.

"Everyone, this is Sakura Haruno, she will be joining us for the rest of the year." Kakashi said, he then turned to Sakura and said, "Please take a seat next to Miss Hyuuga." He pointed to a girl with blue hair.

Sakura made her way to her spot, she stopped in front of Ami's desk, the two girls locked eyes. Ami glared and Sakura smirked, eyes amused.

"Long time no see, Ami." Sakura said in a sweet, mocking voice. Ami didn't reply, her glare intensified.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" Sakura faked a hurt look, but her eyes were still amused and mocking. "Because I'm thrilled to see you, and I'm looking forward to getting to know everyone here."

Ami stood up, so that the girls were at eye level. "This is my school, and you will not be here for long if I have anything to say about it."

Sakura smiled. "It really is great to see you again." With that Sakura made her way to her seat. Sakura put her bag by her chair and sat down, when she looked up she was surprised to see deep, dark onyx eyes staring at her.

Sakura took in the sight of the boy, he had dark hair, spiked up in the back, he was wearing blue jens and a black T-shirt. 'Cute.' Sakura thought as she turned away from him.

Sakura turned towards the girl sitting next to her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura."

"I-I'm Hinata." The girl said in a timid voice. Sakura gave Hinata a soft smile, then focused on what the teacher was saying.

"We will be doing a history project, in groups that I assign." Kakashi said. He then got out a list and began reading off names.

"...group number 6 will be...Naruto, Sasuke, Neji...and Ami." All the girls gasped and exclaimed how lucky Ami was to be working with the three hottest guys in school. The said three males just groaned.

"...And the last group will be...Hinata, Sakura, Ten Ten, and...Sai."

Just then the bell rang, ending class. Ten Ten and Sai walked over to Hinata and Sakura, while Ami turned around to face her partners, who all were very conviently searching for something or other in their back packs.

"I'm Ten Ten." A burnette haired girl said to Sakura. Sakura stuck out her hand and Ten Ten took it.

"Sakura." She replied. Sakura then looked at the only male in thier group, she smiled at him and shook his hand as well.

"I'm Sai, incase you didn't already guess." He said in a soft voice. Sakura and Sai held hands a moment longer than necessary. Sakura smiled again, and gently pulled her hand away, she scaned the room, and was met with a glaring Ami. When Ami relized Sakura was looking at her she grabbed her bag and left the room.

'I wonder if Ami likes...' Sakura thought as she looked over at Sai, who was talking with Hinata and Ten Ten. Sakura shook her head and stepped next to Hinata.

"So when do you guys want to start our project?" Sakura asked.

"Um...I can't tomorrow, so how about this Friday?" Ten Ten offered. Everyone agreed they would meet at Sakur'a house, then went on their way home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT THE HARUNO HOME**

Ami was standing in front of her mirror, adjusting her pony tail, when she heard her parents yelling. She slowly stepped out of her room and walked down the long, empty hall to a door that led to her parents room. She stood outside the door and listened.

"They were never meant to be."

Ami spun around to see Sakura standing a few feet away from her, she was leaning agaisnt the wall, twirling a shiny, green apple in her hands. Ami glared.

"They were getting along just fine, before you came back." Ami spat out the word 'you'.

Sakura smiled a knowing smile. "You are a horrible liar Ami."

Ami blushed lightly and looked at the floor. "...They...they faught all the time...they've just never been this loud before." Ami said in a small voice. Both girls were silent for awhile, listening to thier parents' marriage disinigrate. Then suddenly Sakura pushed away from the wall, and made her way to her room. Ami watched Sakura step into the room and shut the door, she waited to hear the 'click' of the door locking, then she sighed and went to her own room.

'God dammit!' Sakura thought as she plopped down on her king size bed. She rolled over and looked around her large room. everything was black, red and white. Red walls, white furniture, black bedding, curtains, and pillows. Just the way Sakura liked it. In fact, her room was the only thing she liked about being back home.

Sakura sighed and pulled off her jeans, and her jacket, then she crawled under her covers, into her cold silk sheets and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura was sitting eating lunch with Hinata and Ten Ten, when suddenly someone ploped a tray of food next to Sakura. Sakura looked up to see Naruto and Neji taking seats next to Hinata and Ten Ten, then Sakura looked to her side were the tray was, and she locked eyes with the Dark haired boy from the day before.

"Hello." The male said in a deep, velvet voice. Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Hi." She stated.

The guy smirked and held out his hand, "Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmmmm" Sakura replied. She turned away from Sasuke to her other friends. Naruto was attempting to impress Hinata, who looked like her face was burning up. Ten Ten and Neji were both stealing glances at one another, both silent. 'Interesting.' Sakura thought.

The bell rang, indicating lunch was over, Ten Ten and Hinata got up with Neji and Naruto, they said 'good-bye' to Sakura then left. Sakura had her next class off, so she stayed seated. She was about to take a a grape off her tray when her tray was pulled away from her.

"What the Hell!" Sakura claimed as Sasuke stood up with her tray and dumped it in the trash. He didn't look back as he walked out the doors of the school. Sakura ran after him.

"What is your problem? Hey, wait a fricken minute!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist, she was about to pull on his arm, when he spun around and Sakura crashed into Sasuke's lean chest. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist to keep her from falling. Once she had caught her balance she attempted to pull away, but Sasuke wouldn't let go of her.

"Let me go." Sakura glared at him.

"Hn"

"What is your problem?" Sakura asked again. Sasuke juts held her tighter, and glared at her, they stayed in that position for a few minutes then suddenly Sasuke let her go and walked to his shiny, black car. Sakura stared at him as he drove away.

"Jerk." Sakura mummbled under her breath, then walked back into the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LATER, AT THE HARUNO HOME**

Sakura was stopped at the large iron gates that led to her house...parents mansion. She had just ran 3 miles. She was hot, tierd, and she felt great. she loved running, it always made her fell great. Nothing could ruin her mood. Until she walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting at the counter.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sakura asked, he smirked and looked Sakura up and down. Sakura glanced down at her atire, she was wearing black spandex shorts, black sports bra, and running shoes. Ah, crap.

Sakura was about to make a remark about him being a perv, but Neji, Naruto, and Ami walked into the room.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he took a seat next to Sasuke. Neji sat on Naruto's other side, while Ami slowly sat next to Sasuke, she was glaring at Sakura.

"Hello Naruto, Neji." Naruto smiled, and Neji nodded in aknowledgement. Sakura then turned her attention to Ami. Sakura held Ami's glare for a moment, then left the room.

A few hours later Sakura left her room in search of food. She made her way into the kitchen only to find Naruto snoring on the floor, Neji reading a book, Sasuke was staring at a wall, and Ami was scribbling something down on paper. Nobody noticed Sakura, and that was fine with her, she grabbed an apple and was about to leave when she fealt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Sakura said coldly. She didn't need to see who it was, she knew.

"Why so cold?" Sasuke purred into her ear. Sakura tturned to look into deep, dark eyes. She sighed, annoyed.

"Why do you have this need to bother me?" She asked.

There was a long pause, then he spoke in a soft whisper. Sakura had to strain a little to hear him.

"I...I don't know...you...you just...I can't help it."

He turned sudddenly and walked back to his cammrads. "Lets go." Sasuke stated and Neji stood up, Sasuke lightly kicked Naruto and the blonde jumped up with a shout. The three left without another look behind them.

Ami silently went to her room, as did Sakura a moment later.

'What was that all about?' Sakura wondered. She sighed again, and crawled into bed. 'Tomorrow should be interesting.' Sakura thought as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

_Well that was the first chapter of REBEL, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know. Thanks!_

_DarkBlossom14_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Naruto...probably never will. (Nor do I own the song Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry) :P**

_I have written the second Chapter! Woo-hoo! ;) Enjoy! _

Sakura was in her room, music up as loud as it could possibly go. She was attempting to drown out her parents, and Ami's music.

It was Friday night, which meant that Tenten, Hinata and Sai were coming over to work on the history project. It also meant that Naruto, Neji, Ami, and...Sasuke would be there to finish their project.

"Hey! You're crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it..." Sakura sang along with Buckcherry, she was flipping though a magazine, swaying her body with the music. Sakura glanced up towards her bedroom door when she heard a small chuckle. She froze, the forgotton magazine fell from her hands as Sakura stared at none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

It took Sakura a moment to register that Sasuke was really standing there, when she did she was pissed.

"You little shit! What are you doing here?" sakura shouted over the music. Sasuke walked over to the stereo and turned it off, then looked at Sakura.

"I'm here to work on my history project." Sasuke stated smoothly.

"No shit, I meant what are you doing in my god damn room?" Sakura spat out.

"Hn" Sasuke shrugged as he sat down on Sakura's bed. He patted the spot next to him as a motion for Sakura to join him. Sakura glared. Sasuke smirked.

"Get out." Sakura demanded as she pointed to the door.

Slowly Sasuke stood and walked over to Sakura. He stopped a few inches in front of the girl. Sakura thought about backing up, but her feet seemed rooted to the floor. Sasuke bent his head to Sakura's level, then moved his head toward hers. Their lips were just about together, when the door bell rang.

Sakura jumped away from Sasuke and ran to her door, she stepped into the hall, and spared one glance at the dissapointed Uchiha, before she walked down the stairs to greet her friends.

Sasuke sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair, then headed to the main floor of the...mansion as well.

When Sasuke reached the entry way he saw Tenten, Hinata and Sai following Sakura down a long hall to what looked like the library.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto and Neij walk inside, he smirked and the three of them went into the kitchen where Ami was waiting for them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IN THE LIBRARY**

The four teens were seated at a large round table, they were talking and laughing, when Tenten asked a question that both Hinata and Sai were wondering as well.

"Sakura...you and your sister are so different, why is that...if you don't mind me asking." Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited for Sakura to answer.

"I don't mind..." Sakura smiled a soft, thoughtful smile, then continued, "Once we were close, we used to do everything together, we were never apart."

"So what happened?" Hinata asked

Sakura smirked, "Our parents happened." Sakura looked at her friends and noticed their confused faces, she smiled and began explaining.

"Did you know that Ami used to be nice, she was sweetest person I knew. She was the one who would go talk to the kid who was sitting all alone at the park, she was always the first to invite others to come play with us, and she was a huge enviormentalist. She was all about saving the world, and helping everybody in."

Sakura paused as she remembered that time in her life.

"But that changed when my parents started to fight. At first it was small fights, but the fights got bigger, and louder, and eventually my parents would stop talking to one another for days on end. When that happened one of my parents'--usually my mom--would move out for awhile. My parents never wanted to be alone during those times, so they each took a twin. I went with my mom, and Ami stayed with my father."

Sakura bit the coner of her lower lip, and Hinata placed a hand on Sakuras'. Sakura smiled and picked up where she had left off.

"Anyway, as my parents broke apart, they pulled Ami and I away too. I became more like my mom; free spirited, out going and my mom taught me that I should be in charge of my own future. While Ami grew up learning that she needed to plan for a good future, and follow the rules so she'll be successful, rich, and what not. That was what my father told her all her life, and so thats what she knew."

"Wow, I had know idea." Tenten said once Sakura was finished.

"Sakura, if your parents are so different, then why are..." Sai trailed off.

"Married?" Sakura finished for him. Sai nodded and Sakura smiled.

"They didn't have a choice, they were betrothed."

It was silent after that. Then Hinata spoke up.

"Are you betrothed Sakura?" She asked, looking down at the table.

"I was." Sakura said. Tenten, and Hinata's eyes widened in confusion, Sai tillded his head to the side. Sakura laughed softly.

"My mom told me that if both me and my betrothed agreed that we didn't want to get married, then we didn't have to. So I wrote a letter to him, telling him this, and asking if we could break the agreement to get married. He wrote back saying that he was happy to. He also thanked me for bringing this up, he said that he was in love with a girl from his school. And that was the end of that."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as if this was nothing big, but all three of her friends eyes looked as if they were going to pop.

"You...you can do that?" Hinata asked.

"I did." Sakura replied.

"So...is Ami betrothed?" Sai asked, he kept his voice casual, but his eyes showed a sign of hope, and a hint of longing.

"Yes, she is." Sakura said softly.

"To...who?"

"...Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone gasped. Sai clenched his hands. Sakura smiled.

"Wow. I would never have guessed that." Tenten said. "Anyway, who were you engaged to?"

"Neji Hyuuga." Sakura said simply.

"WHAT!!!!" TenTen shouted. sakura luaghed. Hinata smiled, and Sai just looked amused.

"He...he loves someone at school...who the hell would he like...he doesn't frickin' talk to any girls." Tenten stated.

"Well, I heard Neji mention a girl from his math class." Hinata smiled as she saw Tentens make a face in thought.

"Come to think of it, I did over-hear Neji say something about a girl with brown hair, while we were in gym." Sai stated.

Tenten's eyes grew big, and she smiled. Then she shook her head and glared at her friends.

"You guys are just saying that crap." She said.

"They are just trying to get you to admitt you like Neji." Sakura smirked.

TenTen blushed and looked at the table. " ...Damn...you guys suck...I...I like Neji. Alot." She said.

"Yeah, figured. Well seeing as how you told, I guess I will too." Sai took a breath, and then continued. "I really like Ami."

Everyone nodded their heads.

"I-I...like...N-Naruto." Hinata stammered out, her face red.

They were all silent for awhile, then Sakura laughed.

"Whats so funny?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know." Sakura laughed harder then.

Hinata and Sai were both smiling, then Tenten began laughing too. Hinata and Sai joined in. They all laughed at nothing, then laughed harder for no particular reason. Gotta love hanging with your friends.

"Omigod, I haven't laughed that hard for a long time." Sakura said once she caught her breath. Everyone agreed, then they decided they were going to finish the project and then find some much desearved food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WITH THE OTHER GROUP OF TEENS**

"Wait a minute! You were once engaged to Sakura?" Naruto yelled to Neji.

"Yes, but we both agreed that we wanted to marry other people so we broke the engagement." Neji said camly.

"I remember when Sakura told my dad, he was furious, weren't your parents upset?" Ami asked.

"At first they were, but I explained that I'm love with another girl." Neji stated.

Naruto smiled. "In love?" He asked.

Neji's eyes widened a fraction. Crap he was caught. He sighed, "Well its not like you guys didn't know...I like...Tenten."

"Yeah you do, you stare at her all the time!" Naruto laughed out. Neji glared.

"I don't think you should be talking. Everyone knows you like Hinata." Naruto froze.

"Yeah, Naruto why don't you tell Hinata, I'm sure she likes you too." Ami said.

"Well...I...Hinata is...her family..." Naruto struggled with his words.

"You don't think you are good enough?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm not from a noble family..." Naruto looked at the ground.

"So, Tentens not either, and I plan on asking her out." Neji stated. "Who the hell cares what the Hyuuga family thinks."

"Wait, if you were betrothed, wouldn't Hinata be also?" Ami asked.

"She was betrothed, but her younger sister was betrothed to the same guy, and since those two were closer in age they are going to get married when they turn 18. So Hinata is free." Neji said that last part as he looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled. Then his stomach growled, all eyes turned to Naruto as he laughed in embassemnt. Ami smiled.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" Ami asked. The three males nodded and they all got up and headed to the kitchen. When they reached the door they heard laughter coming from the other side. Ami pushed the door open to reveal Tenten and Sakura kicking a hacky sack back and forth, Hinata was watching and Sai was drawing in his notebook.

"Hey." Tenten said when she noticed the others.

"Hi." Naruto said as he took a seat next to Hinata. Ami stood beside Sai, while Sasuke sat in the spot closest to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to Neji, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the spot where she was standing before.

"Here you try and keep up with her." Sakura said as she dropped the Hacky sack into Neji's hand. She then walked over to the fridge and pulled a green apple, she rinsed it and was about to take a bite, when it was pulled out of her hands. Sakura glared. Sasuke smirked.

"There are more apple's in the fridge, so give me mine." Sakura demamded. Sasuke's smirk grew, and he lightly tossed the apple into the air and caught it. Then he took a bite. A big bite. Sakura was about to punch his sorry face, when a huge bang of thunder was heard outside. The thunder was followed by a mass of lighting, and rain that was beating so hard against the walls it seem as if it would break through.

"Wow." Hinata whispered, Naruto moved closer to her. Ami turned on the weather channel.

"They say that this storm is supposed to last all night. There is no way you guys can drive home." Ami said. They all looked out the windows. Nope, nobody was leaving tonight.

'Great.' Sakura thought. She glanced at Sasuke. The jerk had taken another bite of her apple. Sakura grabbed the apple, and began walking out of the room.

"Ami, you and Sai should get a movie picked out. Tenten, Hinata you two can follow me, I'll get you some clothes to change into." Sakura said. Tenten and Hinata got up and followed Sakura to her room. Ami and Sai, both blushing, went to the basement. While the other three males stayed put.

Once everyone (the girls) were changed they all found spots in front of the large screen, to watch the movie. Sakura looked around at everyone, and smiled. Sai and Ami were sitting on the love-seat, Neji and Tenten sat side-by-side on the overly stuffed couch. Hinata was on the other side of Tenten, and Naruto was on the floor, leaning agaisnt Hinata's legs. Sakura glanced around again, and her smiled faded. Sasuke wasn't there, which meant he didn't have a place to sit...except for...

"Hey." Hot breath tickled Sakura's ear. Crap.

"Sit on the floor." Sakura didn't look at Sasuke as she said this.

"No, I'm very comfortable here." Sasuke said as he leaned his body against Sakura's in the large arm chair. Sakura was about to reply, but Sasuke placed a hand over Sakura's mouth. He pointed to the screen. Damn the movie was starting. So she sat there in silence...which was rather hard to do when Sasuke had put his arm around Sakura and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap.

'I really need to move.' Sakura thought. 'Do you really want to?' A voice asked Sakura. She didn't respond, because she didn't know the answer...she didn't WANT to know the answer. Sakura sighed an irritated sigh, and looked around the room. Everyone was sleeping. Slowly Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke, he too was asleep. Sakura carefully began to move her body away from the boy, but he held her tighter. She sighed, and decided there wasn't anyway of getting out of this, so she curled her legs up and fell asleep, feeling rather warm and safe.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt Sakura's even breathing. He smirked and adjusted them so they were spread out better in the chair. He wrapped both his arms around her, and closed his eyes.

"Night, my rebel." He whispered into her hair before falling asleep as well.

_So how was that chapter??? Please review. I'm already working on the third chapter, so hopefully the wait wont be to long. :)_

_DarkBlossom14_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **

_Here is chapter three! Enjoys :D...(I would like to thank Fanfiction member Sakuraangel13327 for giving me the idea for this chapter! Thank you tonz!)_

Sakura moaned softly as she began to wake. She tried to move her legs, but they seemed locked in place. She cracked an eye open to a side-ways veiw of the movie room in her home.

'What the hell?' Sakura thought as she attempted to move again, only this time when she adjusted herself, she heard a groan, and something tightened around her body. It was at that moment that Sakura realized that Sasuke was holding her in a rather...intimate position.

During the night Sasuke had wrapped his legs around Sakura's, and had pressed his body as close as humanly possible.

'Great.' Sakura thought. She gave up on trying to move her body and looked around the room. Nobody was there.

'Where is everyone?' Sakura examined the room again in case she had somehow missed them. Nope, still empty. 'Well, seeing as how nobody else is here...' Sakura smirked and took a deep breath, then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as loud as possible.

Sasuke sat straight up, eyes wide. He had released his hold on Sakura, and therefore she fell off the chair.

"Ow."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and smirked.

"Good morning blossom." Sasuke said, his voice smooth and amused.

"Don't effin' call me that." Sakura stood up and made her way to the door. She stepped into the hall and shut the door with a loud thud.

Sasuke streached and got up as well, he made his way to the kitchen were he found Naruto and Sai having a glaring contest, Neji was reading the paper, and the girls (minus Sakura) were cooking. Sasuke nodded at everyone, then took a seat across from Neji.

"So, was that Sakura that screamed?" Tenten asked.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Good Morning Sakura." Hinata said. Everyone turned their attention to Sakura, who gave Hinata a half smile, then opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

Sakura made her way to the large glass doors the led to the deck outside. She unlocked them and was about to step out when Tenten's voice stopped her.

"Sakura don't you want breakfast?"

"No...I usually run a few miles, then eat later." She took a step, then added, "But thanks." With that she left the house.

"Does she do that everyday?" Hinata asked Ami.

"Yeah, pretty much...running is her everything, her life, her freedom." Ami replied looking out the glass doors.

"Sounds like Sasuke." Naruto said.

"I win." Sai smirked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No way that doesn't count...I...I...Oh, man this sucks." Naruto pouted.

"You like to run Sasuke?" Ami asked.

"Hn."

"Let me translate...Sasuke said that he loves to run, he also said that he is the captain of the track team, and that nobody can beat him in a race. Ever." Naruto said.

The girls giggled.

"I bet Sakura could." Tenten said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure she could beat Sasuke." Ami added.

"No way! Sasuke would lap her in a race!" Naruto defended.

"Is that a challenge?" Tenten smirked.

"Yes it is! Today. We will all meet at the school, and Sasuke and Sakura will have a race." Naruto punched his fist int the air.

"Three O'clock then." Ami smiled.

"Right!" Naruto yelled, then he grabbed Sasuke's, Neji's and Sai's arms' and ran out of the house. The grils looked at one another, Tenten was about to claim how odd Naruto can be, but she didn't have a chance. Naruto had burst back into the house.

"Bye Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto yelled, then ran back outside.

The three girls began laughing, well Tenten and Ami were laughing, Hinata was blushing.

"Wait, do you think Sakura will want to race Sasuke?" Tenten asked suddenly.

"I'm sure she will when she hears that the guys don't think she'll stand a chance." Ami replied.

"Um, Ami...why did you defend Sakura earlier...I mean, I thought you hated her." Hinata asked softly.

"...It's not that I hate my sister or anything...I just...don't always agree with her, and...well...we are still sisters...twin sisters." Ami said

"Ami, can I ask you something?" Tenten said.

"Sure."

"At school, you always cliam how much you like Sasuke, and you get mad when other girls are around him...but last night you didn't seem to care that Sasuke was all over Sakura." Tenten's eyes showed confusion as she finished.

Ami smiled. "I know everyone thinks I like Sasuke, but I really don't. I'm engaged to him, so I guess I'm supposed to like him, but I have never seen Sasuke that way. I pretend to be obsessed with him, mainly just to fool my friends."

"Well thats..." Tenten trailed off.

"Dumb, Stupid, idiotic?" Ami filled in. Tenten and Hinata both nodded their heads slightly.

"Yeah, beleive me I know. I mean, I really like Sai, and I want to go out with him, but I have this need to fit in, so I pretend to be a Sasuke fangirl." Ami said.

Tenten and Hinata smiled.

"You like Sai?" Hinata asked.

Ami blushed. "Um...well...ummmmm...yeah I do."

"Cute." Tenten smirked.

The girls sat down at the table and began eating. They talked about how they were going to get Sakura to race, and what the guys' faces are going to look like when Sakura wins. Good times.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT THE SCHOOL...THREE O' CLOCK**

"I can't believe I let you people talk me into doing this." Sakura fumed as she walked along side of her friends, towards the track.

"Hehehe, don't worry Sakura you are gonna kick Sasukes' ass." Tenten said.

"I know." Sakura smirked. The other girls smiled too.

They reached the track to find that the guys were alreadly there. Naruto was bouncing up and down, Neji and Sai were looking rather bored, and Sasuke was waiting at the starting line.

"OOOOOOkay!" Naruto yelled out. "Heres how its gonna work, the first one to run all the way around the track, and cross the starting...finishing line is the winner!!!!!!"

"God, you're loud." Sai complianed.

Naruto glared, and grabbed Sakura's arm, he pulled her over to Sasuke. The two looked at one another and glared.

"Ready..." Naruto said.

"Think you can keep up Uchiha?" Sakura asked.

"Set..."

"I'll be waiting for you at the finish line, blossom." Sasuke replied.

"GOOOOOO!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura took off, at full speed. They each took turns stepping in front of the other for a fraction of a second. They rounded the first corner, both still breathing normaly, both enjoying the feeling of their feet, floatly over the track. They came up on the second, and last turn.

The others had gathered arond the finish line, eagerly awaiting the winner. Sasuke and Sakura both had the look of intense desire on thier face as they neared the end. Sasuke pulled ahead of Sakura. Sakura smirked and fell back a step, only to push her legs harder and faster at the last second. Sasuke's eyes widened, the girls cheered, Naruto fell over.

Sakura won.

Once everyone had settled down, they all parted ways. Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto went out to eat. Sai had a art class, and Ami went to meet her friends. Sakura turned, without looking back, towards the school.

She opened the gym doors, and walked to the girls locker rooms. She opened her locker and was about to grab her towel, when a hand touched her shoulder. Sakura spun around.

"What are you doing in here...wait, forget I asked that...I mean, this is a _GIRLS _locker room afterall." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke looked unamused. Then his face formed a smirk. Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. Sasuke's smirk grew, he leaned into Sakura and rested his forehead against hers.

Sakura was about to ask what he was he doing, but Sasuke placed a finger over her lips.

"I thought I should congradulate you." With that, he kissed her. Sasuke pushed Sakura against the lockers and leaned his whole body into her. His hands seached her face, and slid down to her hands, he grabbed them and pulled up to his shoulders, where Sakura's hands stayed...unmoving.

Sasuke growled, and kissed her harder, demanding a response. When none was given he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke panted. Sakura didn't reply. So Sasuke kissed her again, only this time he was gentle, and the kiss was slower. Sakura still didn't move. Sasuke groaned softly, and licked Sakura's full, lower lip. At this action Sakura couldn't help but smile. Sasuke noticed the smile and went in to kiss her once more.

Sakura kissed back. The two pulled at one another, desperate to delete the space between them. Sasuke pushed one of his legs between hers, they both moaned. Sakura was running her hands through Sasuke's dark locks, as his mouth moved to her neck. When Sakura had a chance to breathe, she realized what she was doing.

"S-Sasuke...we can't...stop." She pleaded. But Sasuke was sucking on her pulse, he had heard her...he just didn't want to stop, he couldn't.

"Please" Sakura sounded desperate, so Sasuke reluctantly pulled back. He looked at Sakura's face and immediatly felt guilty.

Her eyes were shiny, and she was bitting on her lower lip. Sasuke cupped her face and kissed her lips lighlty. Sakura stayed frozen.

"You're engaged to my SISTER, Sasuke, my _twin _sister." Sakura whispered.

"So, I don't want her, I want you, I want to be with you." Sasuke growled out. Sakura smiled a sad smile.

"We can't be together."

"I'll break the marrige, Sakura, we CAN make this work, you and I belong together."

Sakura pushed Sasuke away. She ran towards the doors.

"It will never work, just drop it, pretend like this never happened." Sakura said as she walked outside and headed to her car. Sasuke stood there, staring at the spot where Sakura had just been.

"Fuck." Sasuke said as he kicked the lockers.

'I'll make it work.' Sasuke thought as he too went to his car. 'You will be mine Blossom.'

_Well did you like this chpater, let me know Please! Thanks:)_

_DarkBlossom14_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know Naruto. I also do not own the Song: Theres Dood Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, By Panic! At The disco.**

_Okay, so here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it:)...(I would like to apologize, in my last chapter I thanked a fanfiction member for an idea, but I accidently added in an extra three in their name. It should have been Sakuraangel1327. I'm sorry.)_

"...Sakura?" Mrs.Haruno said to the wood door that led to Sakura's room. She knocked lightly on the door. Slowly it opened to reveal Sakura, dressed completely in black.

"Cherry, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Mrs. Haruno smiled a knowing smile, and sat down at her daughters desk. She twirled on the chair.

'So young, so free-spirited' Sakura thought as she watched her mother spin. Sakura rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed.

"How did you and father decide who Ami and I were supposed to marry?" Sakura asked.

"Well, your father has been friends with the head of the Hyuuga and Uchiha households for a long time, and...well, I don't really know. He went out to meet them and came home saying how our children were going to get married when they turn eighteen." Mrs. Haruno explianed.

Sakura nodded her head, but didn't reply. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Is there something else you wanted to ask?"

Sakura hesitated then took in a breath, "What...what is Mr. Uchiha like?"

"He...He is very much like your father. He likes order, and honor, and all that other bullshit." Her mother replied, smiling.

"Hmmmm." Sakura mummbled out.

"Why so interested?"

"I'm not." Sakura stated.

Mrs. Haruno stood up and walked over to her daughter, she kissed her head lightly, then walked over to the door. She stopped with one foot in the hall.

"Mr. Uchiha is a business man, I don't think he would care which Haruno his son married, as long as the marriage happened." With that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sakura sighed, and reached over to grab the small silver remote off her floor. She hit the ON button and her speakers came to life, playing My Chemical Romance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks went by without anything interesting happen. Sakura became rather close to Tenten and Hinata. Ami contnued to pretend to case after Sasuke, who desperatly wanted to get Sakura's attention. But Sakura ignored him.

"So Sakura, got anything big planned for the long weekend coming up?" Tenten asked, refering to the four days off of school they had coming in two weeks.

"My family is having a party." Sakura stated.

"Fun, whats the occasion?" Hinata asked. The three girls were sitting on Sakura's bed. Sakura got up and walked over to the large glass window that covered nearly all of the west wall of her room.

"Its...for a birthday." Sakura said.

"Whose?" Tenten voiced.

"Ami and I are turning 18." Sakura shrugged her shoulders, now facing her friends.

"What! Really? That's awesome!" Tenten smiled.

"Hmmmm...you two are invited, you should be getting an invitaion in the mail." Sakura plopped down on her bed.

"Aren't you excited Sakura?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

"..."

Hinata and Tenten sat down beside Sakura.

"Sooooo, whats bothering you?" Tenten asked.

"...Nothing."

"Liar." Tenten smirked.

Sakura sighed, and burried her face in her black comforter. Hinata laughed softly, gaining two confused looks.

"Sakura," Hinata started softly, "Are you sad because when Ami turns 18, she will be the same age as Sasuke, and then they are going to have to get...married?"

"NO! Why would I care if that jerk marries my...sister...my twin sister." Sakura groaned and tossed a pillow over her face.

"Sakura..." Tenten began, then she stopped when she heard laughter. She pulled the pillow away from Sakura and stared at her. Hinata was surprised too. Sakura was laughting.

"W...what is so funny?" Hinata asked.

"I...I spend my WHOLE...damn life trying not to let ANYONE get to close, and when I do...he's fucking MARRING my sister." Sakura laughed out. Her laughter was short lived though, it soon turned to tears. Tenten and Hinata comforted Sakura the rest of the night.

Sakura carefully moved out of her friends grasp, they had fallen alseep sometime during the night, but Sakura couldn't sleep. She moved from the bed towards the window. She stood there watching the rain crash against the glass. Sakura turned from the window and made her way to her door. She stepped into the dark hall, closing the door behind her.

Sakura was holding a large green apple when she heard voices coming from her fathers study. She leaned against the door and listened.

"Daddy...I don't know how to say this..." Sakura could Ami saying.

"Darling, what is the matter with, you have been acting strange lately." The voice of the head of the Haruno family reached Sakura's ears.

"I'm fine daddy, its just that...well I've been thinking...about my...marraige...and-" Ami was cut off by her father.

"You are just nervous, thats all. Ami, I am very proud of you for going through with this marriage. The uchiha family is a very important family, and it means alot to me that you stuck with the choice that was given to you." Sakura rolled her eyes at her father's words.

She then smiled a sad smile. There was no way that Ami could tell him that she didn't want to marry Sasuke now. Sakura would just need to accept that and get over the fact that Ami was...'Daddy's little girl'.

She took a bite of her apple and walked back to her room, not wanting to hear Ami's reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO WEEKS LATER...AT THE PARTY**

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out when he saw his dark haired friend step out onto the patio of the Haruno mansion.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked. The two males were soon joined by Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Sai.

"Do any of you know where Sakura is?" Tenten asked. They all shook their heads no. Tenten shrugged and turned her attention to Neji. But Sasuke was wondering why Sakura had not shown up yet. He glanced around the place in search of Sakura.

His eyes scanned over the yard that was decorated with white, gold, black and silver colors. There was music and food, it was all in all a nice party. Many people were gathered outside, around the large pool in the center of the yard.

Sasuke's wondering eyes were pulled to Hinata and Tenten when he heard them both gasp. He noticed all his friends were staring at something near the house, so he to turned his gaze in that direction, and was met with the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

Sakura was standing at the top of the five steps that led to the yard, she was dressed in a black, stapless dress that fit her perfectly. Her hair was pushed up into a messy bun, a few strands fell around her face. A dark layer of black eye shadow framed her eyes. She was wearing a small pair of black flats.

Sasuke smiled. He was about to take a step toward Sakura when Narutos' words stopped him.

"They are exact oppsites." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke was confused, so he took another look in Sakura's direction, and sure enough Ami was standing next to Sakura. She was wearing a white dress, held up by two thin straps, her light pink hair was neatly braded into two parts, each falling on her shoulders. She had on small heels, that where white. Sasuke glanced at Ami's eyes, (which were much lighter than Sakura's) they were surrounded by white eye shadow.

'Completely different.' Sasuke mused as he made his way towards Sakura. But he never reached her. Music had began playing and everyone there was moving to it, and Sasuke could no longer see his goal. When he had finally pushed through the crowd Sakura was gone.

Sasuke stood at the top of the steps and looked out over the large group of people. Neji and Tenten were dancing rather closely, Naruto was holding onto a blushing Hinata for dear life, and Sai was searching the faces of the people there, obviously trying to find Ami.

Sasuke smirked when he spotted Ami. He made a quick dash through a few people and grabbed Ami's hand, he then pulled her to where Sai was standing. Sasuke held Ami's hand out for Sai to take. The males nodded to one another as Sai pulled Ami into the crowd.

"She is by the diving board." Sai said as he dissapeared into the swarm of teens.

Sasuke smirked and made his way to the said location of Sakura. But much to Sasukes' disapointment Sakura had been claimed by some insignificant male. Sasuke glared at the boy, but he waited till the song ended before he would knocked that dumb-ass guy out for touching what was his. Manners first you know.

The song FINALLY ended and Sasuke was about to make his move when another song began...and yet another stupid male claimed Sakura in a dance.

'Fuck.' Sasuke cursed to himself

Sasuke about out of patience and was about to march over to Sakura and take her away from all the drooling guys, when a hand was placed on his right shoulder. Sasuke spun around to face Mr. Haruno himself. Ah, shit.

"Hello Sir." Sasuke said politely.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you, how is your family?"

"Fine Sir." Sasuke replied.

"Good, good. So have you come to taking an interest in my daughter?" Mr. Haruno smiled as he looked in Ami's direction.

"Yes Sir, I have." Sasuke smirked glancing at Sakura. Mr. Haruno laughed and said his good-byes as he made his way to other guests.

Sasuke sighed, then looked back towards Sakura. Damn she was gone. His dark eyes scanned the area, only to lock with a dark pair of emerald eyes. Sasuke smirked and held Sakura's gaze. They were on opposites sides of the large pool. Sasuke continued to trap Sakura with his intense gaze as he made his wa around the water to her.

"Blossom." Sasuke said when he reached her.

"Don't call me that." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke held out his hand, and Sakura was about to take it when her fathers voice stopped her.

"I'm just glad she hasn't gone and ruined this party for Ami. Sakura has never been as well behaved as her sister." Sakura's eyes widened at the words that met her ears. She glared at the ground and Sasuke reached out to take her hand. Sakura laced her fingers with his.

"Our dance is going to have to wait...I have a party to ruin." Sakura smirked. Sasuke smirked as well.

"Mind if tag along?" He drawled into her ear. He gently squeezed Sakura's hand.

They walked to the deep end of the pool area, and stood there as a new song came on.

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
And from that moment, you'll be out of place and under dressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

Sakura looked up from the crystal water to see Ami staring at her. Sakura smiled, and Ami suddenly found the ground very interesting. Sakura sighed, and turned her gaze to the male beside her.

"You don't have to do this." She said in a saoft voice.

"I want to."

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
And from that moment, you'll be out of place and under dressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa-oa!  
Everything goes according to plan.

Sakura smiled and slipped her shoes off, Sasuke did the same. They turned to the pool, and backed up a few steps. Sakura almost laughed when she noticed her fathers wide eyes watching her. She smirked at him and her and Sasuke took off full speed toward the pool...

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips: "When did he get all confident?"_

All the guests seemed to gasp at the same moment when they heard the splash from the pool. Ami rolled her eyes and grabbed Sai's hand. She pulled a willing Sai in the pools' direction. They both went under the water at the same time.

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it._

Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten followed suit. As did many other teens. The pool water was splashing everywhere when Sakura felt a hand on her waist, she turned around to see Sasuke souaking wet. He smirked and pulled both of them under water.

_Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up (keep up) with fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh..._

Talk to the mirror, oh choke back tears. And keep telling yourself that:  
"I'm a diva!"  
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.

Sakura felt Sasuke hold her under as his lips met hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. Slowly they both came to the surface, never letting go of the other. Sakura ran her hands through Sasuke's dark locks.

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips: "When did he get all confident?"_

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it.

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it.

Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura again. They heard everyone cheer as the song ended. Sakura pulled away and tucked her head in Sasuke's neck. He hugged her, as people began getting out of the pool.

"Happy birthday Blossom." Sasuke kissed her head softly. They both got out and grabbed a towel that some maids had gotton. Once everyone was dried, they started to leave. Sakura walked Sasuke to the door.

"Great party Sakura!" Naruto claimed as he and Hinata left. Neji and Tenten followed shortly after. Sakura smiled as she watched them leave, she then noticed Sai and Ami standing by Sai's car. Sai bent his head down and kissed her. Sakura smiled and turned back to Sasuke.

"Your bethrothed is cheating on you. " Sakura smirked.

"Hmm, yes, so it seems." Sasuke smirked.

"What are you going to do now?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked and Kissed her with a force. They broke apart after awhile. Sasuke kissed her cheek, and made his way to his car. Sakura watched him leave.

"Happy birthday Sakura." Sakura turned to see Ami smiling at her.

"Happy Birthsay Ami." Sakura returned the smile, and the two went inside their home.

_There, Done! Sorry that took it so long to finish! But I hope you liked it! Let me know! Thanks!_

_DarkBlossom14_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Owner of Naruto, I am Not.**

_Hey! Wow, I am so sorry that this took so long, I was busy, and I had some serious writers block. Anyway, here is chapter 5 of __Rebel__. Enjoy!_

_DarkBlossom14_

--------------------------------------------------

AT THE HARUNO HOUSE 

Sakura was lying on her bed reading a book, when she heard a loud crash that sounded like glass shattering. She set her book aside and made her way to her bedroom door. Slowly she pulled the wood door open and stepped out.

Sakura glanced up and down the empty hallway, and was about to walk back into the room when she heard another loud bang, this one sounded more like something hit a wall.

Her head spun in the direction of the noise, which also happened to be the direction of her parent's bedroom. Sakura took cautious steps towards her parents' room.

She got within three feet of the door, and she could hear the yelling. Sakura sucked in a breath and leaned closer.

"She is very capable of making her own decisions!" Her mothers' voice was heard.

"You may think she is capable, but she's not! She could make mistakes!" Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard her father.

"Life is about making mistakes! What is so wrong about that, how will she ever learn if you don't give her a chance?"

"Look what happened to Sakura when you gave her the option to make her own damn choices! I will not let that happen to Ami." Sakura almost screamed when she heard her

Fathers' reply.

"Do NOT bring Sakura into this! She chose her life and you what, she's fucking happy! Have you ever asked Ami what she wants, what will make her happy? Isn't that what you want, to see her happy?"

"Ami is to young to know what will make her happy. She has a chance to succeed in life, unlike Sakura, who has been a fucking screw-up her whole damn life!" Sakura bit down on her lip to keep the tears from surfacing.

She spun around and ran back to her room, not noticing Ami who was standing on the staircase a few feet away.

Sakura glared at everything in her room, she walked towards her bathroom and began to strip. She turned on the water and stepped in the shower. It was only then that she allowed the tears to fall.

Sakura got out an hour later, and slipped into a pair of black soffie shorts and a red tank top. She made her way to the kitchen in search of an apple.

"Shit." Sakura whispered when she couldn't find an apple. There was something about green apples that made her feel better. It was probably the fact that when she was young her mother would always buy them when she was in a fight with her father.

Sakura sighed and went upstairs to slip on her tennis shoes. She walked outside and down the path to the large gates. Once they were open Sakura started running at full speed, not wanting to look back.

Sakura ran into town and stopped at a grocery store, where she picked up a few apples. She was leaving the store when she bumped into a hard, firm chest. She looked up, about to apologize, but changed her mind when she realized whom it was.

"Blossom." Sasuke stated.

"Jackass." Sakura smirked.

Sasuke smirked back, and took her hand and pulled her back in the store. Sakura watched with amused eyes as Sasuke picked out a few red tomatoes, and played for them. The two walked back outside and headed down the street.

"So, was your father mad at you?" Sasuke asked in a casual voice as he pulled out a tomato.

"He won't even look at me. But that is nothing new." Sakura replied while she too pulled out an apple.

They walked in silence for a while, until Sakura finally looked at her surroundings.

"Where are we going?"

"We're here." Sasuke replied. He smirked at Sakura's confused look. He gently placed his hand on her chin, and turned her head to the side. Sakura's eyes widened.

They was a large cherry blossom tree, in the middle of a field, surrounded by larger trees. It was beautiful.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke pulled Sakura towards the tree. They sat down facing each other.

"So was your father upset, or anything?" Sakura asked as she took a bite of half-eaten apple.

"My father doesn't care what I do." Sasuke said with a dark edge to his voice.

"We have that in common." Sakura smiled. Sasuke sighed and pulled Sakura onto his lap. He leaned against the tree and breathed in her scent. Sakura smiled and relaxed into Sasuke's embrace.

They stayed in that position for an immeasurable amount of time. When suddenly Sakura pulled away and turned around to face Sasuke.

"Tell me something about yourself, and about your family, your child hood." Sakura demanded in an innocent voice.

Sasuke chuckled and once again pulled Sakura back onto his lap, this time Sakura was facing him.

"Only if you tell me everything about yourself." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke beagn telling his story. He told her about his older brother, who was—and would always be—the favored child. Sasuke talked about his father, and growing up knowing that he would never meet his fathers standards. He told Sakura about his friends and school.

When he was done, he looked at Sakura, his dark eyes telling her it was her turn to talk.

So she did.

Sakura told about her parents' fighting, and about being sent off to boarding school—and how school sucked because it was an all girls school—(Sasuke rolled his eyes at that) Sakura talked about her relationship with Ami, and how it had disinigrated. She even told him what she had heard earlier.

Sasuke stayed silent after she had finished. He stared into her eyes, and slowly leaned forward to place his lips on hers.

Sakura responded right away, by wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself closer.

Sasuke smirked and licked Sakura's lower lip, asking for enterance, which was granted.

They continued to kiss until the need for oxygen became known. Sakura pulled away first and tucked her head in the crook of Sasukes' neck. He rested his head on hers'.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said after a while, "What would you do if I were to ask you to marry me?"

"W-what?" Sakura pulled back to look into Sasuke's serious eyes.

"I love you." Sasuke stated, he paused to kiss her stunned face, then continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sakura couldn't breath, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even remember what her damn name was.

"Sakura?" She heard Sasuke call her name and she came back to reality. She searched his eyes and found nothing but love, and longing, and a passion of some emotion Sakura could not quite place.

"Sasuke……..you….I…we can't." Sakura manged.

Sakura felt a wave of guilt wash over her when she saw the pain in Sasuke's eyes at her words.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded.

"……Ami." Sakura said as she looked at the ground.

Sasuke didn't reply, he knew she was right. He was still engaged to Ami.

Sakura took Sasuke's silence as a sign to leave. She got up, whispering an 'I'm sorry' and turned, running in her houses direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------

AT THE HARUNO HOUSEHLOD 

Sakura up the stairs and stopped at the top, Ami's bedroom door was open and she was crying. Sakura walked towards the room and knocked lightly. Ami looked up and burst into another fit of tears.

Concern taking over Sakura, she ran to her sister and held her tight. Ami cried and cried. A while later her tears stopped, turning into sobs.

"What happened Ami?"

"Daddy set the date." Ami gasped out.

"What?" Sakura was confused.

"I'm getting married to Sasuke in three weeks."

Well what did you think of this chapter? Please let me know! And don't worry I wont take so long on the next chapter!

_DarkBlossom14_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, kay….NO.**

Hey! Well I finished chapter 6. Sorry if the wait was long…. I have had A LOT of schoolwork lately. Anywho, enjoy the story, and thank you for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated.

"Does anyone know where the Haruno girls are at?" Kakashi asked his students. No reply was made. Kakashi sighed and marked, yet another absent for the twins.

"It has been almost two weeks…..where the hell are they?" TenTen whispered to Hinata.

"I'm not sure, neither one has answered their phones." Hinata replied.

"Hey!"

The two girls turned around when they heard Naruto whisper.

"What?" TenTen hissed.

"What happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"We have no idea, why?" Hinata said.

Naruto didn't reply, but turned his head in Sasuke's direction. The girl's eyes followed to see a very stressed out Uchiha. His hair was a disaster, he had dark circles under his eyes and he had not spoken to anyone in days.

They all shared a look then turned their attention back to the front of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE HARUNO HOUSE 

"Ami……Ami…..open the door Ami!"

Sakura Haruno was standing outside her twin sisters' bathroom door, banging, rather loudly.

Slowly the door opened to reveal probably the saddest sight Sakura had every seen. Ami was wearing a sweatshirt that was about five sizes to big, she didn't appear to wearing any pants, and she had on a bright orange tube sock and on the other foot was a low cut purple sock.

Ami's face was even more of a mess. Her eyes were red and her cheeks appeared to be stained from the salty tears. Half of her hair was in a messy bun atop her head, while the rest fell down her back.

Sakura sighed and pushed a small pile of clothes into Ami's arms and walked over to the large window. Sakura pulled the curtains open, she turned in time to see Ami wince at the light.

Ami watched as Sakura walked past her to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She pulled Ami backwards and pushed Ami into the water, clothes and all.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ami screamed out.

Sakura smirked. "Glad to see you're finally talking again."

Ami didn't reply. Sakura began picking up the clothing that Ami had dropped when she was pulled into the shower. Sakura folded them neatly on the counter and turned to face Ami.

"Take a long shower, then get dressed." Sakura waved her hand in the direction of the folded clothes. "Once you're done, we are going to have a serious talk about…well, everything."

With that Sakura turned on her heel and left the bathroom.

About an hour later Ami stepped into her bedroom, dressed, cleaned and dripping wet hair. She noticed a note on her bed, she walked over and picked it up, she recognized the messy handwriting of Sakura.

'**Find me outside……where we used to play, when times were good.'**

Ami sighed and slipped into her flip-flops and made her way outside.

She walked through the large backyard, past the pool, past the tennis courts that were only there for show, she walked through the large open field, and then began to run. Ami ran faster and faster. She didn't stop when her shoes slipped of her feet, she did not stop to notice that Sakura's shoes were lying in the same general area as hers.

Tears had surfaced as Ami neared her destination. She came to a sudden stop and took on the sight.

She was in a field, a half circle of pine trees surrounded the place, and old broken down cabin stood off the left side, and just past that was a lake. And there sitting out on the wooden dock was Sakura.

Slowly Ami made her way towards Sakura. She sat down beside her sister and hung her feet in the water along with Sakura's.

Neither one said anything for a while, both just staring at the water, and then finally Ami broke the silence.

"Saka?" Ami whispered.

Sakura turned her head to look at Ami. They stared at one another for a moment or two until both reached out and grabbed at the other. They held each other in a tight embrace; Ami's tears showed and Sakura closed her eyes.

"What….why….us…" Ami managed to gasp out.

"Things just happen Ami." Sakura replied.

Ami took in a few deep breaths.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to marry Sasuke." Ami said.

Sakura paused before she answered. "Why don't you tell father that."

It was not a question, for they both knew the answer to it. Ami could not and would not disobey their father. She didn't have it in her to destroy his dream.

"I….I can't Sakura. I'm not you. You were brave enough to speak your mind….I can't do that!" Ami said.

"How do you know? You have NEVER tried!" Sakura shot back.

Ami winced and looked down at the water. Sakura sighed and wrapped her arm around Ami's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered.

"No. You were right, I've never tried to tell Daddy what I want." Ami said. They both stayed silent, both thinking about what was left unsaid:' I probably never will.'

The two of them sat there talking about what they had missed out on in one another's lives and what they missed about being sisters.

It was dark when they decided to head back. They both walked bare foot until they reached the area were their shoes had been abandoned. They smiled and slipped them back on and walked the rest of the way home.

When they arrived at the iron gates in the front of the Haruno Household Sakura gently grabbed Ami's arm. Ami turned, about to ask if something was wrong, nut Sakura interrupted her.

"Are you really going to go through with this marriage for the sake of that…..man?" Sakura nearly spat out the indication of her father,

Ami looked down at her shoes, the tears had returned. Sakura knew what the answer was.

"Very well then." Sakura said as she lifted Ami's chin up. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Sakura started to walk to the house, but Ami's voice stopped her.

"Are you…..you aren't going to do anything?" Ami asked in a desperate whisper.

Sakura smiled and turned around. "No Ami, this is your wedding. So that means it's your turn to ruin it."

"But…. But I thought you liked Sasuke."

"I do. A lot. But I can't do anything about that. You can though."

"I don't know what to do." Ami chocked out.

"You like Sai right?"

Ami nodded.

"You'll think of something." Sakura said as she walked into the house and made her way straight to her room.

Sakura stood by her bedroom door and listened for the sound of Ami entering her room. When Sakura heard the click of the door she sighed and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Sakura crawled into her silk sheets and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat up in bed when she heard a soft thud. She looked around her room, only to be met with darkness.

'What the hell.' Sakura thought as she carefully lay back down. She closed her eyes. Sakura's eyes snapped open wide when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

She couldn't breath.

"I missed you blossom."

Sakura sighed. She turned around in the embrace to be met with the dark haired Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I already told you. I missed you." Sasuke smirked.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled as he pulled Sakura closer to his warm body. Sakura sighed again and snuggled in.

"I talked to Ami." Sakura whispered after a while.

"And?" Sasuke asked in a hushed voice. Sakura wanted to see his face, but he held her tight.

"She is going to go through with the…" Sakura swallowed. "…The wedding."

Sakura felt Sasuke's arms flex and he held her even tighter. They both knew that if Ami didn't agree to break the wedding deal, then Sasuke had to go through with it also.

"….She asked me to ruin the wedding for her." Sakura tried to say in a casual voice. She felt Sasuke smirk into her hair.

"I wouldn't mind that." He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued. "I told her that she needed to do it."

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Do….do you think she will?" He finally asked.

"I don't know."

All was quiet for a while, then Sasuke noticed Sakura's breathing had become deep and even. He allowed a smile to grace his features and he kissed her cheek softly.

"Goodnight my Blossom."

I'm done. I hope that was an okay chapter. The next one will contain the wedding! I'll try my best to update soon. Please review! Thanks!

_DarkBlossom14_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, so I want to apologize for not updating in such a long time. I truly am sorry. I have been busy and have had some serious writers block, and possibly some lack of interest in my story. But I have written half of the last chapter of Rebel and I do plan to finish it.

I have also begun writing a story for Metsfanatic159. Just so that writers knows, and thank you for inspiring to start writing again, although I seem to have put it off again…my apologies.

Sorry again, thanks for the support…or the hate (that's to be expected), take care everyone,

_**DarkBlossom14**_


	8. Chapter 8

Well here it is, the last chapter. Again, I am so sorry for putting this off. But I honestly didn't have anything to write. But you can thank fan fiction member _Sakuraangel1327_

_For their comment encouraged me to finish the story. Not sure why, but it did. Thanks again, that's twice now that you have helped me._

_**DarkBlossom14**_

The sun forced its way through the black curtains, demanding an entrance to Sakura's emerald eyes.

The said girl attempted to avoid the offending sun, but her attempt failed as a muscular arm constricted around her waist. She peeked over her shoulder to view Sasuke fast asleep.

"Asshole." Sakura whispered as she carefully turned herself around to get a better look of the dark boy in her bed.

She gentle brushed his ebony hair out of his face, her fingers slowly moved to trace his perfect face. Sasuke let out a soft sigh when she traced over his smooth lips. Sakura smiled to herself and tried to move from her spot.

"Don't think so Blossom." Sasuke's deep rumble came out husky and demanding. Sakura's smile widened. She leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke growled and rolled on top of her. He pressed his lips into her full ones, his tongue outlined her lips, slipping inside her wet mouth.

The kiss continued for a while, until Sakura pulled away. Sasuke didn't stop though. His mouth moved to her neck, where it proceeded to suck, lick, and bite, claiming what he had been wanting for so long.

"Why?" Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked up at Sakura.

"Why what?" Confusion laced his words.

"Why…." Sakura chewed on her lip. "Why do you love me?"

Sasuke chuckled, about to reply but Sakura stopped him.

"No…I mean why did you fall for me so quickly…like you knew right away. I mean that's how it was for me, but why would you try so hard when I pushed you away?" Sakura avoided Sasuke's eyes when she finished.

"Sakura," Sasuke gently pulled her chin in his direction. "From the moment you walked through the door at school, I knew you were what I needed and wanted in life."

Sasuke kissed with a passion that more than reimbursed his last statement.

"Sasuke Uchiha has a soft side." Sakura mocked him. A playful smile spread over her lips. Sasuke growled again and pulled Sakura under the covers.

Sasuke left a few hours later. Sakura showered and then headed out in search of Ami. Sakura didn't have to look long, she could hear Ami's music coming from the basement. She walked down the stairs and turned towards a long hall. Sakura walked halfway down the hall then slowly opened a door to her left.

Ami was inside practicing her ballet. Dark emerald eyes watched as Ami's feet left the wooden floor, only to gracefully land back down. Dark emerald eyes watched Ami's toes point, then softly fall flat against the shiny floor. Dark emerald eyes watched as Ami's eyes filled with tears. Dark emerald eyes watched as Ami stumbled and fell to the floor, more tears falling. Dark emerald eyes fought the water begging to escape.

Sakura turned away, the door softly closed behind her. She listened as the music and Ami's sobs faded away.

The next day was the wedding rehearsal. Sakura didn't go. She hid. She cried. She ran. She ran to the place where her and Ami had gone. She sat on the dock watching the sun set.

"I hate him." She whispered. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. She also couldn't believe that her father was making her be the Maid of Honor. She was going to have to stand there and watch as Sasuke married Ami.

"Damn. Fuck him. Fuck all of this." She stood up and stripped down to her bra and panties, then gracefully dove into the water.

She relished the feeling of the ice cold water grasping onto her body. She wanted to stay under, but the surface pulled her up, air called out to her.

Sakura pulled herself out of the water and her muscles collapsed on the cold dock. She lay there panting. She thought about what went wrong in her life, she couldn't seem to regret anything until she met Sasuke.

She now regretted almost everything. She hated the fact that she left and came back. That was weak. She hated that Ami couldn't say how she truly felt. That was not her fault. She hated that she met Sasuke and fell in love with him. That was not part of her plan. She hated her father for being an ass. That was an understatement. But mostly Sakura hated herself for feeling so much emotion. That's what she wants.

Sakura sighed and got up. She collected her clothes and began the walk home. She arrived at a dark house, unsure if it was empty or not, she quietly entered through the back doors. She grabbed an apple and continued her way to her room.

Once the shiny green apple had disappeared she attempted to sleep. But it would come. Sakura groaned and pulled herself out of bed after an hour or so. She slipped into her bathroom and got a bottle of sleeping pills. She swallowed two. Then proceeded to her large bed.

"Sakura?"

Damn. Someone was home.

"What?"

"Can I come in?" Ami didn't wait for a reply she pushed to door open reveling Sakura standing at the foot of her bed.

The girls stared at one another for a few minutes until Sakura sighed and Ami ran, tackling Sakura on the bed. The girls laughed and then curled up under the covers. No words were shared as sleep took over both of them.

"Ami. Sakura. Get uuuupp!"

Morning had arrived much too soon. The girls groaned and tried to stay on the bed whilst their mother jumped around demanding they get up.

"Come on loves, time to go the damned church. Opps, I probably shouldn't have said that, but its not like this is a happy day." Their mother mumbled to herself as she hopped off the bed dragging the cover with her. She then left the room.

"Omigod! Sakura what am I going to do? I don't want to marry Sasuke. He is in love with you. Awkward! And I personally wouldn't mind having a honey moon with Sai." Ami blushed and covered her mouth.

"Ami, don't ask me what to do. You know what you have to do. I cant and wont help you out this time." Sakura dragged herself to the bathroom and closed the door. She needed to be alone. Ami headed to her room to get ready.

Sakura showered and stepped out grabbing a towel. She tossed her head down, drying her hair. When she looked back up she almost screamed. There on hanging next to her mirror was her dress. Sakura groaned and pulled the silk dress from the hanger. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror.

Sakura had to admit the dress was pretty and suited her well. It was red, strapless, it had a white silk ribbon tied at the waist, and a flowing skirt that stopped half an inch above her knees.

"You look beautiful." Sakura turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. Sakura gave her a weak smile. Her mother pointed to a cushioned stool in front of the sinks. Sakura sighed and walked over and sat down.

Her mother began addressing her hair. The two stayed silent. Once Sakura's hair was pushed up into an elegant bun her mother lightly applied a little make up.

"There." Her mother made a face at her. Then she turned and plucked a white flower from a vase full and placed it neatly beside Sakura's bun.

"Ok. There." Her mother turned Sakura around and allowed the mirror to show off Sakura's new look. Sakura smiled. She looked beautiful, still natural but almost angelically perfect. Sakura kissed her mothers cheek and the two headed downstairs.

Ami and her father had left for the church already, so Sakura and her mother took a cab. They arrived ten minutes later. Sakura slipped into the back room in search of her sister. When Sakura opened the last door she gasped.

Ami was standing in next to a full length mirror, her white dress hugged her upper body then slowly flowed out around her.

"You look amazing." They both said at the same time. Then they laughed, but it was short lived and bittersweet.

"You shouldn't say that to me, this is your day." Sakura said as she stood beside her twin. Ami took her hand.

"It shouldn't be my anything." The girls stayed silent. What seemed like hours passed until someone, their mother, came in the room.

"Are you ready?"

Ami let one tear fall. "Yes."

They turned and aligned themselves with the other brides maids. Sakura and Ami were last.

"Ami Uchiha. Maybe it wont be…so…bad." Ami whispered to herself. Sakura still heard, she bit her lip as their father came over and offered Ami his arm.

"Move." He whispered sharply to Sakura. She resisted the urge to punch him and began walking down the aisle.

Sakura ignored the gasps of the people she passed and stared at the floor, watching as each of her white heels took a turn stepping in front of the other. When Sakura looked up she desperately wanted her heels to be going the other way.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing at the alter looking more beautiful than one could imagine. His black suit was simple along with his white undershirt and black tie. He had a red hanker chief in his jacket pocket, matching Sakura's dress and the red ribbon that was wound around the other girls white dresses. His ebony hair was the same as usual, spiked in the back, but it shined under the sun pouring in.

And he was smiling, an actual happy smile that reached his dark eyes. Eyes that were locked on Sakura. Sakura's emerald eyes stayed locked with Sasuke's midnight ones as she took her place across from him.

They didn't look away from one another as everyone else stood to watch Ami walk towards them.

"I love you." Sasuke mouthed the words to Sakura. She wanted to cry and turn away, but his eyes held hers...pleading. But Ami appeared then, blocking their eye contact.

Sakura inwardly sighed. She looked down and then back up only to find that Ami had adjusted a little meaning Sakura could see Sasuke's face. And his still pleading eyes.

The ministers words went unheard by Sakura. The people went unseen by her too, she could only focus on Sasukes eyes. But when Sakura attempted to focus on something else she heard the words the minister was saying and she wished she hadn't.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Ami Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and t hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"…I.." Sasuke was silently shaking, desperately staring at Sakura.

"No!" Everyone gasped.

"Stop. This isn't right." Ami's voice rang clear throughout the silent church. No one moved, too stunned.

"What the hell are you doing Ami?" Her father was the first to recover. Ami turned to him, her pale green eyes determined.

"I don't want to marry Sasuke." Ami simply stated. But there was a fierce undertone on her voice.

"Why not?" Her father demanded.

"Because I don't love him. I fell in love with someone else. Just as did Sasuke."

Her father glared at Sakura for a moment. Then turned back to Ami.

"Daddy, don't be mad at her. Sakura didn't do anything, this is my choice. It's what my heart wants." Ami gently placed her hand on her fathers arm.

"Don't you want me to be happy?"

Her father sighed, "Of course princess." Ami smiled and kissed her fathers cheek, then turned to Sai, he smiled and ran to her. She laughed and kissed him not caring that the world saw.

Sasuke smirked and turned to Sakura she looked at him at the same moment. Sasuke held out his hand, Sakura reached for it.

"You fucking little screw up!" The church was silent again.

"Daddy don't!" Ami tried, but her father glared at her. He walked towards Sakura. Sasuke took a defensive step too, but stopped when Sakura gave him a look. He nodded and stepped back.

"You did this. You did this just to fuck me over. You always ruin everything. You should have just stayed at that damn school. You don't deserve to be under my roof." He father stretched his hand back and brought it down across Sakura's face. The resounding slap echoed off the walls.

Sakura looked back up at her father and smiled. "Are you done yet?"

"Why you ungrateful little sl-" BAM. Sakura's fist collided with her fathers face. He fell to the ground grasping at his broken nose. He looked up to see his wife standing over him.

"Do something, your daughter is out of control." He yelled at his wife. She smiled in return, bending down to his level.

"She is your daughter too. Not that you deserve that honor." Sakura smiled. Her mother continued. "I have put up with your shit for far too long, I wont stand and watch you hurt both of your girls. This is it, all your shit as come back at you and you deserve it all."

Mrs. Haruno stood straight once again, "Consider this a notice. We are getting a divorce."

She turned to look at her daughters, "Be happy, both of you."

Ami smiled and kissed Sai once again, the church cheered.

"Holy crap. That was intense like camping!" Naruto yelled out. Ten Ten glared at him, but was pulled back into a strong chest, she turned only to lock lips with Neji. She forgot about Naruto who had grabbed Hinata, spinning her around and declaring his love to the blushing girl.

But the sounds faded away as Sakura locked eyes with Sasuke. They entered their own world. She slipped into his strong arms, while he molded his body as close to her as possible.

"I love you blossom." Sasuke whispered as he kissed her red cheek. Sakura pulled away slightly. A beautiful smile graced her pink lips.

"I love you too Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke growled, "Mine." And crashed his lips against hers. Passion exploded, and the world spun. The two stayed locked in each others arms never wanting to leave, now knowing that they didn't have to.

_Well there you have it, the loooong put off chapter. I'm not entirely pleased with the ending so I will be adding a small "afterwards" but I figured I should get this out there as soon as possible. I truly hope you enjoyed this. Thank you everyone for you comments and support. Please let me know what you thought._

_**DarkBlossom14 **_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, so after who knows how long I have finally finished the follow up of Rebel. Please enjoy and I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas…and if is no longer Christmas when you read this….then I hope you had a great holiday.

_P.S. Thank you to fire-blossom19 for you message it made me feel inspired. I hope you like this._

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner to any characters.**

A very pissed off pink haired 19 year old was sanding in the kitchen, glaring at the oven.

"Frickin piece of no good dirty rotten crap!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Well I knew you would be mad but I didn't think the flowers were that important." An amused voice said from the kitchen door.

Sakura spun around and was greeted with her favorite sight, her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha was standing there in all of his perfect, dark glory, holding flowers.

Sakura smiled and ran into his awaiting arms. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"So….whatcha doing?" Sasuke casually asked.

"I'm cooking for the party tonight."

"Ah"

"But you bought a bad oven, it doesn't work right. And it burnt everything!" Sakura exclaimed.

"How dare I!" Sasuke hid his smirk. But Sakura punched his arm all the same. "Jackass."

Sasuke's smirk grew. He released the girl and went to look at the damage. He sighed; he hadn't wanted to spend the evening in the kitchen making…fixing the food for the party. In fact he didn't want to have the party at all.

He wanted to spend the night with his blossom curled up in bed, running his fingers over her soft, flat tummy…but no! Sakura had to go and invite their friends over for a "get together."

The two cooked and tidied up their four-story house they had purchased 6 months ago. Sakura had spent the time decorating the place, while Sasuke watched Sakura sway and sign and curse at whatever song came on the radio.

A few hours later Naruto and Hinata showed up, Hinata and Sakura went into the kitchen and talked about the wedding. The blond and Hinata were scheduled to be married in a few months.

Neji and his wife Ten Ten arrived shortly after. Sai and his pregnant wife arrived next. Sakura ran to her sister and hugged her. The girls laughed, and Sakura placed her hands on Ami's stomach. Everyone headed into the living and talked.

Neji and Ten Ten lived in a large house next to the Hyuuga mansion, Naruto and Hinata were about to move into their recently built home, and much to Neji's dismay it was next to his house.

Ami and Sai had moved into a house a block from Sasuke and Sakura. While the girl's mother had rebuilt the old cabin by the lake and dock and had transformed it into a school. The girls' father lived alone in the Haruno mansion, Ami visited him on occasion. Sakura never did.

"So pretty boy when are you gonna propose?" Naruto elbowed Sasuke. The dark male glared at Naruto.

"Loud mouth idiots aren't really my type. Sorry." Naruto laughed, mumbling out a 'jerk' and turned back to Hinata.

"Well this has been wonderful, but we should be going." Ami said. They others agreed and gathered their things and said their good byes.

"Finally." Sasuke said once the door was shut. Sakura rolled her eyes. She started to head to the kitchen when Sasuke scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke ignored her and walked up the stairs. He reached their bedroom and tossed Sakura on the large bed only to follow suit. Sasuke pulled Sakura to him and kissed her before she could say anything.

Sasuke rolled on top of the rosette and she gave in kissing him back. Sasuke smirked and pulled Sakura's hands above her head, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped out. "You dumb ass bastard, I need to go clean up."

Sasuke growled and bit her neck lightly, Sakura shivered and arched into the boy on top of her. But the said boy suddenly pulled away. Emerald eyes glowed with confusion.

"From the moment you walked in that class room over a year ago, I knew you needed to be mine, and I would be yours. You were like no one I had ever met, so wild and free and stubborn." Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek.

"And beautiful. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I swore I would do anything to get you, and now I swear I will do anything to keep you." Sasuke picked up Sakura's left hand and showed it to her.

There on a very particular finger was an elegant silver ring with three sparkling diamonds. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, she glanced at Sasuke unable to speak.

"Marry me Blossom."

"I told you not to call me that you possessive jerk." Sakura smiled and pulled Sasuke down for a kiss. When the two broke apart Sakura whispered a simple 'yes' and Sasuke smirked.

"So what if I had said no?" Sakura asked while staring at her new ring.

"You wouldn't have said no." Sasuke voice rang with confidence.

"Cocky little shit."

"You love me."

"Yeah." Sakura smiled and kissed the boy she had almost not gotten. The kiss depended and Sasuke slipped his hands to Sakura's belly, Sakura laughed and kissed her future husband once more, just like she would for the rest of her life.

"Really though Sasuke, what if I had said no?"

"Shut the hell up Blossom. You are mine. End of story."

Well there you have it. The cheesy ending to this long ass story, but I feel better now that it is written. Take care everyone!

_DarkBlossom 14_


End file.
